


Saving you while you save me

by Gamerchick88



Series: Someone Like Me [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerchick88/pseuds/Gamerchick88
Summary: This is the story of how Buzz cut Rick meets the reader, falls in love with her, is left by her after she returns to her C-137 and ends up finding a reader of his own, that so happens to be Stripper Y/N that is from his own dimension with the helpful guidance of C-137's reader.





	1. Meeting a Y/N

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my lovely readers, I'm back with a spin off/continuation of Someone Like Me. I felt that Buzz cut RIck or Asshole Rick really deserved a better ending then just "letting the girl go" so I gave him a you of his own, which is also the stripper you that had been referenced in the my previous work for five seconds during the interdimensional goggle chapter. Yes, it starts out a little upsetting, but it gets better, I promise, because even Asshole Rick deserves to be happy. I'm also still working on my Trevor Phillips/Reader piss so posting might not be as daily as my last piece. Hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the other.

He had been alone. Alone in a home that had once sheltered his family before they had been taken out by the Galactic Federation that day at BirdPersons' wedding due to that bitch Tammy. He had stood over their bodies, feeling the pain of losing Rick's daughter Beth, Summer and even Morty before he was forced to run by Squanchy. After that he annihilated the Galactic Government, followed by the Citadel of Rick just to fill the void, but it didn't help. That was two year and several months ago and he was alone. He could have gone to another dimension, but why would he. He would just have gotten them killed again, so why bother. 

One day, he had been in the garage, contemplating if he should end it all, but then she showed up at the garage door. His eyes took her in as he saw she was dirty, worn down, exhausted and missing both a leg and an arm. Her makeshift prosthetic was poorly made, rubbing her leg raw and her stumpy arm was bandaged expertly, making it clear that this was no ordinary woman. To endure the pain of a prosthetic rubbing and blistering the cauterized flesh on the stubby leg and just walk around with a bandage over what remained of her arm as if it was no big deal meant she could endure a lot of pain; but why. She stood there in his garage doorway with a twinkle in her eye despite the pain she was feeling, but it diminished when she noticed he was not who she was looking for meaning she had a Rick and he sure as hell wasn't it. She just stood there looking more and more defeated, making him uncomfortable. 

"W-what the fuck do you want?" Rick asked finally trying to figure out why she was there and why she was looking at him like that.

She jumped, beginning to stammer, " I-I-I... I was looking for a Rick."

"Well you fou*urp*nd one, sweetheart, so why are you staring-why are looking at me like I just took a shit in your cereal?"

"Because you aren't-because you're not my Rick," she said sadly, her eyes filling with tears. 

Her Rick huh? This poor little bitch had fallen for a Rick. What a dumb little cunt. Rick's don't fall in love, so why the fuck would she have been so fucking stupid to fall in love with a Rick. Her Rick probably had left her behind, resulting in her fucked up state. 

"Yeah, I ain't your-I'm not your Rick doll so run the fuck along and leave me the fu*urp*ck alone. I have important shit to take care..." Buzz cut Rick began to say in order to get her to leave him alone so he could finally end it, but she cut him off, pissing him off.

"C-can you help me find him? Maybe use your interdimensional goggles or-or portal me somewhere so I can get back to him. I-I haven't seen him in months now and I want to- I need to get back to him. I-I need to," she pleaded, looking at him in desperation.

"S-sorry...." he started, waiting for her to tell him her name. 

"Y/N; Y/N (Y/L/N)," she answered immediately.

"Well so*urp*rry Y/N, but I don't do charities, so run the fuck along," Buzz cut Rick answered, heartlessly.

Y/N started to open her mouth, but decided against it. She nodded sadly and began to turn away, looking down in the dumps. He watched her trudge to the end of his driveway, heading to the house across the street, but stopped, before she looked around, clearly trying to find a way to go. In her dimension, she must have lived across the street, but since this wasn't her dimension, she had nowhere to go. She looked down at the sidewalk before she began to walk away.

Something started to nag at Buzz cut Rick at how she looked as down as he had felt before she interrupted his suicide attempt, and he quickly moved to the edge of his garage. "Hey!" He called out. Y/N stopped and slowly turned around to look back at him, in tears. He swallowed and said, "You know he probably left you behind right… your Rick."

He watched as her depressed mood turned to rage. She turned and began to storm back towards him until she stood a few feet away in his driveway, glaring at him looking like she could kill him. "My Rick wouldn't fucking do that. No, he may not love me, but he fucking cares about me! He was kind, and he wanted to be with me all the time. Yes he was a dick, but he treated me like I was his and like he could love me. He wanted to leave everything behind for me just to keep me safe and the only reason I'm here talking to a dickhead like you is because I had sacrificed myself to save him! I love him even though he may never truly love me and I would do anything for that Rick, so you can shove your opinion far up your fucking ass when it comes to my Rick!" She snarled at him before she turned away and started to storm off.

To say he was impressed was an understatement, because for her to talk to him, a Rick like that meant she had fucking balls. He could use her.

"Hey bitch, c-come the fuck back here!" He shouted. 

Y\N shook her head while she continued to stalk off, "Fuck you Asshole Rick."

Buzz cut Rick growled before he pulled out his portal gun and opened a portal just to come out right in front of her to stare her down with a dangerous look. Y/N came to an abrupt halt and stood taller, while giving him the same look. Yup, she had balls. 

"I said come back," Rick snapped.

"And I said fuck you!" She barked back.

"Wh-where the fuck you gonna go!? This isn't your dim*urp*ension, so where the fuck are you gonna stay bitch!?" He spat. 

"I'll figure it the fuck out. I'm going to get back to my Rick in anyway I can, so move the fuck out of my way because the longer I'm away from him, the longer he has to..." she stopped herself and grunted. "Just fucking move!"

Rick watched her facial expressions, seeing the tension and annoyance there until he groaned. "Stay with me."

"Yeah, I'll fucking pass," she grunted, trying to side step him. Accidentally, she ended up stepping wrong, making her prosthetic slip, and she started to fall.

Rick quickly moved to catch her and lifted her up in his arms, before he carried her back to his house.  
"Let me go asshole," Y/N struggled in his arms.

"W-would you knock that shit off before I- unless you want me to drop you on your ass," Buzz cut Rick shouted.

Y/N reluctantly stopped and crossed her arms, pouting. Rick snorted, while he carried her back to his house and took her inside where he dumped her into the couch not too gently to stare down at her.

"Look, taking you back to your fucking dimension won't benefit me and since my fucking family is dead, and you suddenly popped up outside my garage right before I was gonna kill myself, I want to- I want- you're gonna fucking stay here and go on adventures with me," Rick said, making it clear that, that was her only opinion.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, "I need to get back to my Rick, before..." Again she stopped.

"Before what?" Rick questioned while he crossed his arms over his chest.

She sighed. "Before my clone makes him want to leave her, and I can't go back to him because of her," she answered reluctantly.

Rick looks at her. "Y-you made a clone of yourself for your Rick?" She nodded. "Why?" He asked.

"So he wouldn't be alone again," she answered without hesitation. 

And Buzz cut Rick was impressed yet again. She was obviously intelligent enough to make a clone, making her more of an asset to him to keep around.

"How do you kn*urp*ow he hasn't already?" Rick questioned.

He saw a flicker of pain in her eyes before she gave him a hard look, "I don't, but I'm still going to try to get back to him."

"Well that's not gonna happen. I need someone to go on adventures with and you seem like you're useful even though you're the worst sort of cunt I've ever met," Buzz cut Rick stated. "Plus you probably don't even know which Rick your Rick is."

"C-137," she responded instantly.

"Yeah, fuck that guy. You- you- you're staying here with me from now on so forget that prick," Buzz cut Rick said.

Y/N gave him an angry look before she began to think. He could see her thinking about multiple things almost as fast a Rick before she nodded to his surprise. "Fine... where am I sleeping?"

"I-I don't give a fuck. Just chose a room," Rick shrugged until a thought occurred to him. "Unless you- unless you want to stay with me in my room and I can fuck you in the ass so you can forget about that dick head Rick." 

Y/N rolled her eyes in disgust before she stood up, "Not gonna fucking happen Asshole Rick," she growled and took off to the stairs.

Rick laughed to himself, before he headed back to the garage, preparing for his first adventure he wouldn’t be alone on in a long time.  
\---

Y/N stayed with him without complaining, even after he made her take the implants to be less of a hazard when they went out on adventures, which he had been pleasantly surprised when she had proven her worth in a fight, and had not only moved like a deadly force, but had been in sync with him, but it was to be expected with her being with a Rick longer than most beings had. She didn't even complain other than a "fuck no" or eye roll whenever he would drunkenly or undrunkenly ask to fuck her. A month into them being in the same house and going on adventure after adventure, to his surprise, he had developed strong feeling for her so when she once again he asked for help to get back to her Rick he said yes, hoping that by helping her, she would develop feelings for him too and even find that C-137 was happy with the clone so she would turn to him for a shoulder to cry on. When they made it to C-137, they were happily greeted by an ass ton of Cronenbergs, proving that her Rick was somewhat of an idiot in his opinion. He had solved his Cronenberg issue with ease, but her Rick obviously couldn't handle the task and left his mess behind. So, in order to gain her trust, to make her fall out of love with idiot C-137, they raced off the infested planet Earth and went back to his Earth to get his ship to portal to the Citadel of Rick. 

He went off to find out where idiot C-137 had relocated and what dimension she originated from, leaving her alone because he had faith in her abilities to take care of himself. It didn't take him long to find out what he came to get and went back to his Y/N... well not yet, and found her trading her stuff to Dofus Rick to get what she agreed to get him. He told her he found her Rick, felt momentarily sick to see how she lit up to knowing that they were about to take her home, until they had been ambushed by a fucking gang of Xenisians that she and her Rick had pissed off months before, prior to her black hole incident. They had brought him to his knees, prepared to kill him like they killed the Rick they stole the portal gun from since they only wanted her, but she wasn't having that. She had caught them off guard when she sliced one in half with the bionic leg he gave her, freeing herself and drew most of them off him, except the one that pinned him down, the one she shot with one of his fellow gang members guns, wounding him before she tortured him to find out where it's friends were before she crushed its skull in with her boot.

He had watched her intently and that's when he knew, unlike her own Rick, he loved her, so when she had helped him up on his feet and she asked him to help her take them out for almost killing him because even though he was an asshole, she saw him as her friend and she cared about him, he agreed without having to think twice. Even though it hurt to be friend zoned, he wanted to keep her safe that way, hopefully, she would decide to stay by him. So for months they hunted the bastards down and got to watch her fall upon the like death itself. Yeah, he loved her and didn't want to see her go, so when the last 10 remaining Xenisians gave them the slip before she could take them all out to protect her Rick, he purposefully took his time to get to them. He kept it to himself until the night they stopped at a space hotel, taking up two separate rooms and Y/N bought as much alcohol as possible since she had begun to lose hope and was frighten that the her Rick would be hurt. He had went to her room to support her the best way he could, and ended up drinking way too much when it ended up with him blurting everything out, including his feeling for her. 

"I-I love you," he stuttered, unable to stand up straight as he looked at her. 

To say that she looked shocked was an understatement since she just sat on her bed with her mouth hanging open and her eyes as wide as they could possibly go while he teetered on his feet looking down at her.

"Rick, I-I'm sorry but I love my Rick. I love Rick C-137. I-I just can't..." she stammered not knowing what to say.

Her Rick obviously never told her he loved her from the way her eyes were filled with pain for herself and pity for him. Rick shook his head and got down on his knees, moving towards her until he gripped her thighs, not to force her to fuck him, but to plead with her to not leave. 

"He didn't- he hasn't told you he lo*urp*ves you. I can see it in your eyes, but-but- but I do. I-I've been so fucking alone until you fucking ca*urp*me out of nowhere looking for that dick head Rick and after you- and since you came into my life I haven't been alone. I-I fucking love you Y/N," Buzz cut Rick confessed while letting his head fall into her lap, making her tense up where she sat. "I'll- I'll- I will marry you, give you a fucking kid, give you the fucking worl-the fucking universe if you stay with me and let me love you. Let your Rick have the clone so I can have you."

Y/N sat on the bed looking at the wall across from her as Buzz cut Rick wrapped his arms around her waste, holding her like she was the only thing keeping him alive. Tears filled her eyes as she felt the pain that his words had caused her. This Rick had told her he loved her when her Rick hadn't. Her hand fell to the back of his head where she caressed it as the tears streamed down her face. She didn't love this Rick; yes he was a Rick and yes she cared for him as a fucked up friend, but she couldn't love him because she had given her heart completely over to her Rick.

"Rick I-I can't. I can't love you. I love him and I'll always love him because he's my Rick. I-I care for you as my friend, and even if I find him in time and the clone lives and he's happy with her, I couldn't be with you because.... because it wouldn't be fair to you to always wonder if I was thinking about him while with you. I can't do that to you. I love him Rick, not you. I-I'm so fucking sorry."

Rick sobbed in her lap before he shoved her away and left the room, ignoring her sob of "I'm so sorry!"

He went out to find an alien prostitute that could morph into whatever a client wanted based on their thoughts and he fucked her in a dirty alley way while she wore Y/N's face and body until he went to his room to pass out to Y/N's sobs. The next morning they apologized and portaled to C-137's home, knowing that the Xenisians were headed to her Rick to find him, but found that he had already left with the Y/N clone to some space bar. To see Rick's family alive hurt some, but not as much as seeing Y/N panicking about another Rick; a Rick that wasn't him. After that it was blur for him; from running into the garage in order to pin point her Rick's location to portaling to the bar to jumping through a portal to help her fight the rest of the fuckers that had tried to kill him off as well as protecting her Rick which hurt the most. The last thing he remembered was that she told him "let’s not meet again," which tore him up. He watched her saunter off with a smile, clearly happier than he had ever seen her in the months he had been with her just because she was back with her Rick. 

He taunted the other Rick to piss him off to avoid the pain, but he left with a smile to get his part of the bargain that felt empty since he couldn't have her. The one woman who had pulled him from the brink of suicide and gave him purpose again and she was gone


	2. Accidentally peeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buzz cut Rick tries to visit C-137's you, and catches you both in the act, causing him to turn to alcohol, but you and your Rick come by to try to steer him in the right direction; well at least you try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's an other character of Buzz cut Rick's side of the story. This one is another sad one for Buzz cut, but believe me, things will turn up for him soon ;). Hope you love this next chapter. And I thank you for the kudos and comment :).

Buzz cut Rick stands outside her house with a half empty bottle of scotch, swaying on his feet trying to drunkenly decide if he should go inside. He's been away from her for a week now and he misses her despite her now being back with her Rick and not him. Deciding that he should go in and say hi and check in on her just in case she needs him, he stumbles into the door while reaching for the door handle, causing him to come into contact with the wooden door with his cheek. He twists, but finds that it's locked. While taking another long chug from his bottle, he pulls outs his portal gun. He fumbles with it while downing the rest of his bottle and tossing into the yard before he clumsily opens a portal that he steps through. He ends up inside her house and looks around, before he moves sluggishly through the tiny hallway to the living room until he stops when he notices a door that sits in the middle of the living room floor is sitting open along with a gasp. 

The gasp alone makes him want to turn away, but his genius mind makes him want to check if she's okay just in case that isn't what it might be. He reluctantly moves forward, cautiously stepping towards the hole in the floor to see what's going on until he's at the edge peering inside. His heart stops as he sees Y/N completed naked and on all fours on the bottom few steps of the staircase in the bunker with her Rick right behind her, just as naked, pounding himself in her pussy. Buzz cut feels sick, but he can't turn away as he watches her tits bounce from the sheer force that her Rick is fucking her. His eyes avoid the other Rick as he takes in the way her back is arched, her mouth is hanging open while she cries out in pleasure and her nails dig into the wooden steps, clearly loving the way her Rick is thrusting in and out of her cunt like he can't get enough. 

"Oh fuck," she gasps, her body begging to tremble from the tremendous amount of pleasure surging through her. 

Her Rick suddenly drapes himself over back, grabs her by the chin, forcing her to look at him as he fucks her harder. "Say it," he growls through his clenched teeth. 

"I love you Rick," she whimpers. 

Her Rick snarls as he lifts his other hand that had been squeezing hers on the step and smacks the side of her ass as he thrusts into her hard, making her cry out while they keep eye contact. 

"Fucking say it," Rick growls while squeezing digging his fingers into her hip and fucking her erratically, clearly close to his release.

"I love you! I love you and only you Rick!... oh fuck... I love you baby, please cum inside me baby. I want all of you inside me and no one else," she cries out as her body begins to shake uncontrollably. "I'm gonna cum Papi! Cum inside me and claim what's yours baby... holy fuck I love you Rick..."

Her Rick suddenly stops to pull out making her cry out as if she is in pain only to flip her over so she's lying on her back across the steps in her bunker, his cock coated in her juices before he thrusts back in. 

"Now cum on your Rick's cock! Cum for me baby! I'm gonna cum deep inside you because I fucking love you baby! I fucking love you Y/N," her Rick groans. 

"oh my... FUCK RICK!" She screams before she bites his chest and tears at his back, marking him as hers. 

C-137's hips stutter to a stop as he comes violently inside her, groaning her name. They lie there, not moving, breathing heavily, until Y/N releases her teeth from her Rick’s chest to let her head fall back against the step and she looks up out of the bunker only to have her blister out look turn to horror as her eyes lock with the mortified gaze of Buzz cut Rick. Before she can respond, he spins around and takes off sprinting, opens a portal and jumps through. He couldn't look away; he just couldn't look away. Even as his heart tore apart and her cries of love for her Rick destroyed him, he could not look away. He sits in his room the rest of the day just replaying the whole thing over and over again while he drinks bottle after bottle of liquor until he passes out cold, where his dreams replaces C-137 with him, fucking her while she whispers that she loves him and only him. 

He wakes up feeling his head pounding and doesn't want to do anything other than drink even more after his accidental peep show when he suddenly feels someone sitting on the edge of his cot. He shoots up to find Y/N sitting there looking at him with a calm sympathetic look and no hint of anger or frustration whatsoever. He opens his mouth to speak when he's cut off.

"H-how's it going you fucking pervert?! You-you-you fucking can't have my girl so you watch me fuck her to get your jollies off?" C-137 growls from his spot standing against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest, giving Buzz cut Rick a look of annoyance since one of the Ricks that had wanted to fuck his woman while she was trying to get back to him, had seen her in a way that only he was supposed to see her. 

Buzz cut Rick glares back at him trying not to stare at the woman he had dreams that he had been fucking instead of her Rick. "I-I didn't want to see you fucking, I came to see how she was fucking do*urp* ing." He growls back. 

"Obviously she’s fine since she was taking my cock like- like- she was taking my cock exactly like she likes it," C-137 snarls.

Y/N groans. "Would you two just fucking stop? I'm the one that should be upset but I just came to talk so both of you stop."

C-137 gets annoyed, but shrugs and looks away. Y/N looks into Buzz cut Rick who looks at her, happy to see her despite the incident last night. She gives him a weak smile.

"How are you doing?" She asks nicely, not truly upset about him watching her while she was getting her pussy fucked by her Rick since she does care about Buzz cut Rick as a friend even though she doesn't love him.

"I-I'm fine," he answers nonchalantly. 

"I bet you fucking are," Rick grunts. "Probably got off thinking of my woman."

Y/N gives her Rick a warning look which gets her an annoyed scoff, before she turns back to Buzz cut Rick. "You don't look okay Assho... um- Rick."

It's because she left him alone again to be with a Rick that has everything, including her. He shakes his head since he doesn't want her to feel bad. "I'm fine kid. I-I just wanted to see if you were fine is all."

She knows he's lying, but she won't force him to talk. She just nods and begins to pull out a slip of paper that she hands to him. He looks at it skeptically before he takes it. 

"The top number is mine so if you ever need to talk, you can call me. I don't need a Rick's death on my hands, so please call if you need to. You helped me a lot to get back to my Rick and even though you feel for me, I still want to make sure you're okay," she begins getting a grunt from C-137. 

"I don't fucking like you having my woman's number, but she said I can fuck her in the ass tonight if I let her do this since she sees you as a friend," Rick grunts, getting a dangerous glare from Y/N. 

She looks back at Buzz cut Rick and she smiles politely. "The second part is to a place I think that might help you not be lonely. I don't want you to pull the same shit that you were going to when I first met you, so go there and see what you think. I think you'll be surprised. I want you to be happy too, Rick," she states before getting up and moving to her Rick who is already waiting for her with his arms open. She goes to him and he wraps an arm around her shoulder staring down at her with the same amount of love in his eyes that Buzz cut Rick feels for her. She looks over her shoulder while Rick opens a portal. 

"Call when you need to talk, and please go to that place, I think it will help. Bye Rick," she says kindly before her Rick pulls her through the portal, disappearing from him again. Her looks down at the paper and memorizes the address that she gave him, knowing that if she gave it to him, it’s because she cares and wants him to be happy, so he'll go, for her.


	3. Strip clubs and Intros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buzz cut Rick meets the Stripper version of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An other chapter for all you lovely readers. No smut yet, but a lot of teasing. I hope you all enjoying it and you finally get to see things take a turn for the better for Buzz cut. Until the next upload. Love you readers!

A fucking strip club; she sent him to a fucking strip club. Her heart might have been in the right place, but what the fuck. Some random pair of tits isn't going to replace hers after what he saw last night. He grumbles to himself, ready to leave when something catches his eye. He moves through the crowd, ignoring the angry remarks as he moves to one of the individual tables and stops not far away. He knows part of those tattoos from memory because of the damn crop top Y/N would wear and wash over and over just in case she was going home again so she looked the same for him; C-137. This is a Y/N.

The guy groping her ass and clearly enjoying her grinding on his cock even with her g-string and his denim jeans between them looks like some perverted little prick in his 40's, but even with him being thicker muscle wise, Rick knows he can take him. Even though she's not the Y/N, he doesn't like watching this total fuck nut running his greedy little hands over her when she looks just like her. When the song ends, Stripper Y/N gets up to try to leave, but the younger man grabs a hold of her wrist and stops her; obviously the bouncers here are fucking lenient or this club allows the girls to fuck their clients to raise more money like they're no better than prostitutes since they aren't doing anything to stop this fucking twat from grabbing at her like that. 

"Please let go of me," she asks politely even though Rick sees the tension in her every muscle. She's built just like C-137's Y/N, but are they more alike or not, he has to find out. 

He begins to move towards the man and Stripper Y/N who is locked in an unreadable state with the younger man. 

"I want another lap dance baby. Come on, I paid good money and I only get one? I don't think that's very fair," the younger man pouts.

Fucking pussy. Rick moves again, but the scoff and eye roll stops him. She's becoming more and more like his... no; like C-137's Y/N.

His eyes move to the grasp on her wrist and swallows down a growl, but it seems to not faze her. "I want you back on this dick shaking your ass and then I want you to come home with me so I can fuck you in that tight little ass of yours," the young man taunts like a rich little prick. 

Y/N begins to laugh as she pops her hip to her side and places her free hand on the swell of her hip, looking at the man like she's better than him. "I don't fuck my clients, ass hole. Other girls may do it here, but I don't. Especially ones that think they can bully me into bouncing on their pathetic excuses for dicks," she snarls. 

"You snobby little..." the young man growls, as he raises his hand to slap her, but is hit square in the jaw by Rick who couldn't fucking take it anymore. 

The young man drops like a sack of potatoes and Stripper Y/N stares at Rick like he was just sent to her like a guardian angel. He's no angel, but fuck anyone if they are going to hurt a Y/N like that. Now the bouncers run over to assist the client while Y/N grips her sore wrist just as the owner storms over towards her, making Rick even more pissed at the way he seems to be looking at her like it's her fault. 

"What the fuck were you doing Diamond? You hit a fucking client again!? Why is it this time?" The owner with way too much cologne grills her while standing in her face. 

This doesn't seem to affect her. "He wouldn't let me attend to other clients, and he wanted to fuck me. I'm not fucking him or anyone like the other girls when all these fuckers aren’t worth a good fuck from me," she says evenly, restraining her anger.

The manager wipes a hand over his face. "Diamond... baby, if you want more money and clients to return, you do what they ask."

"I will not fuck an asshole to make more money and my name is not Diamond. It's Y/N," she hisses.

The manager gives her a warning look. "Here, your name is Diamond and that man you hit is one of our best clients, so if he wants you, do what he asks. He comes for you and only you, so do what he asks if he forgives you for what you fucking did. If he doesn't, you're back on the stage so the next horny fucker can pick you out, so apologize and fuck the dude. Unless you want him to find out you’ve been act out again."

"No," Rick finally says, having enough of the manager trying to force a Y/N into fucking someone she really doesn't want to. "T-that's enough."

Y/N looks at him, again like he's just saved him, and her eyes move over him, before looking away, not in time since he sees her bite her bottom lip. His dick jumps, before he stares down the manager who recognizes Rick immediately.

"M-Mr. Sanchez... h-how are you to..." the manager stutters, becoming less of the man he was a second ago after trying to get Stripper Y/N to have sex with a client. 

"J-just shut the fuck up. I hit the ass*urp*hole, not her," Rick says, stepping up to the manager, making the man feel smaller. Everyone knows what Rick is capable; well everyone but this Y/N... yet. 

"But why-why Mr. Sanchez. She's-she's just..."The manager stammers. 

"He wouldn't- he was a dick less fuck. She doesn't deserve that," Rick explains to the other man like he's a fucking idiot.

The manager begins to open his mouth as the young man wakes up and begins to regain his wits. He glares at Rick who gives him a deadly stare. The younger man turns his gaze over to Y/N who is staring at him like he's a piece of shit and he gives her a twisted smile. "I want her fired," he says cheerfully.

Y/N takes a step closer to the young man, ready to beat the shit out of him even with her tits out and only a G-string on, but Rick moves in front of her protectively. She gives Rick a look of annoyance since she is no damsel in distress even though she is still grateful for his actions earlier. Still she can't keep her mouth shut, "Why should I get fired when you were the one trying to keep me from doing my fucking job! You paid me money, I danced on you pathetic little dick and I tried to move on!" She shouts, pissed beyond belief at this jackass trying to get her fired.

"I would have paid you more you ungrateful cunt," the young man snarls. 

Buzz cut Rick takes a threatening step towards the young man, putting all the other man on high alert, until Stripper Y/N grabs a hold of his arm. He looks back at her in surprise and she gives him a stern look, just like Y/N used to. 

"Thanks for the support earlier, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," she says evenly.

Before Buzz cut can respond in time, the young man is at it again. "I want her fucking out. She won't sit on my dick, I want her out. Plus, this isn't the first time she's attacked a client. I was the only one left that wanted her washed up, military crazy ass. This is the only job the crazy fucking cunt can get after all the shit she did, and I'm the only one that wanted her gimp ass so I want her out," the young man spits. 

Once again, Rick reels back and lands another strike to the kids head, knocking him out cold. The bouncers and manager jump back, knowing Rick can do worse if he wants to. Rick looks at the manager who is cowering in front of him. "I'll be her new client. No- no one - I'm the only one that gets to touch her. And I want our own room. Am I cl*urp*ear," Rick grunts while pulling out a wad of cash and throwing it at the manager, who catches it greedily. 

"Y-yes Mr. Sanchez. Whatever you say Mr. Sanchez... Diamond, would you..." the manager begins to say before Buzz cut Rick growls. 

"And no more of that- no more- her fucking name is not Diamond," he snarls. 

"Yes, yes, of course. Um Y/N, please take Mr.Sanchez to our best room and show him a good time. This is your last chance after all so make Mr. Sanchez want to keep you around unlike the others, or he’ll be back to deal with you," the manager says as a warning rather than a threat, his business voice back in full effect before he and the two bouncers walk off, dragging the young man along. 

Buzz cut watches them leave in disgust until he feels Stripper Y/N's hand on his wrist. He looks at her before she gives him a forced friendly smile, and she drags him to the back. They move through the back of the club, past rooms designated for private dances or even more depending on how deep the persons pockets are; Buzz cut can tell by the porn like moans and grunts coming from behind some of the closed doors. At the end of the hall is a large room that Stripper Y/N is dragging him to. As they go in, Stripper Y/N gestures for Buzz cut Rick to take a seat. He moves towards the lavish cherry red couch that wraps around the room along the walls. Buzz cut takes a seat, still letting his eyes take in the room before he looks back at Stripper Y/N who shuts the door behind her, locking it, turns and seductively makes her way over to Buzz cut Rick. 

"So what do you want from me Mr. Sanchez? Do you want me to sit in your lap and get you off? Do you want to touch me?" She purrs while she approaches him, swaying her hips more than necessary, now the seductress.

Fuck he's really hard right now with the way a Y/N is looking at him like that. His mind goes back the C-137's Y/N writhing on the stairs the way she had, but this isn't her and it wouldn't be right to fuck this Y/N while thinking of the one he really wants. He suppresses a moan and shakes his head. 

"I-I want you to sit down," he responds while sitting back in seat on the couch, becoming more comfortable while placing his long arms across the back of it. 

Y/N suddenly stops and cocks her head to the side skeptically. "You paid for my time to have me sit down so you could what, 'look and not touch?'" She asks with an attitude that matches Y/N's attitude when they used to go on adventures. 

"Yes," Buzz cut Rick answers flatly. 

Stripper Y/N shrugs and sits down a few feet away from him, keeping her distance. Rick watches her intently look around, not knowing what to do since she's just sitting with a man that just paid for her time without the usually duties that come with the job while still almost completely nude. Rick quickly shucks off his lab coat and hands it to her. Once again she looks at him, questioning his motives until she reluctantly takes it from him and drapes it around her to cover her exposed breasts.

"Sooooo. What do you want to do with me," she asks a little snippier than she intends. It doesn't help that she smells this man she hardly knows all over her and it’s making her hot and bothered for no reason at all. Just with him just sitting there staring at her like she’s a subject to be studied, she can’t help but want to go against her “do not fuck the clients” code and ride his dick because everything about him exudes strength, power and a good fucking even with him probably being 20 years older than her.

Rick leans towards her and lets his eyes move down her as she wears his coat before he looks back into her brown eyes. "I-I just want to talk."

Y/N raises an eye brow at him. "You want to talk after you basically bought me and my time to talk?"

"Y-yes. And unless you want to go back out there to rub up on someone's cock, you- you should just let me ta*urp* lk to you," Rick responds, somewhat annoyed. 

She shrugs and leans back, letting the coat fall open a bit to expose the valley between her tits. "What would you like to know?" 

"Why do you work in a shit hole like this?" He asks immediately. 

She shrugs again. "It's all I could do after the military," she responds.

That's the second time military service has been mentioned with her and it makes him think of his.... fuck... it makes him think of C-137’s Y/N.

"How long?" He continues to question.

"A few years until I couldn't do it anymore. I did my time and got out, did some contract work and was done with that too. Now I shake my ass and tits for those trust fund cunts because it’s all I can do and I don't want to end up on some street asking for money just to be forgotten by a country that forgets it's soldiers once they are no longer of any use," she answers bitterly before she looks away as if she is ashamed just because she spilled so much about her bitterness for the system to a man she hardly knows. 

"W-why- what do you mean?" Rick asks, a little confused since he remembers talking to Y/N when she had been drunk a few times, not remembering her being as bitter as Stripper Y/N.

Stripper Y/N just shakes her head and looks away. "You're paying for my time to just talk to me instead of trying to fuck me which is nice, but I'm sure if I show you, you won't be the type to have the same fetish that the rest of those sick puppies do... well used to have for me as their favorite girl," she says, shrinking into herself. 

Buzz cut feels bad for making her do that, but he wants to know. He wants to know if Y/N had sent him to a Y/N just like her for him or for this one particular Y/N. He leans over subconsciously and sets a hand on Y/N's knee getting her to tense up and look at him wide eyed. "Believe m- uh trust me, nothing bugs me. I have no preferences and nothing f-fucking bothers me."

Stripper Y/N gives him a good hard look before she shrugs. "Fine, it's not like I see our little talking sessions becoming a long time thing and I kind of want to lose this stupid job anyways so I might as well show you." 

Buzz cut Rick watches as Y/N leans over with his lab coat splaying out and open further, uncovering her breasts while she reaches to her left leg, just below her knee and she begins to twist. The pop of her prosthetic leg coming off of what is left of her leg from the knee down echoes in the room and she holds it out with an unfeeling look, waiting for him to freak out or run.

Buzz cut Rick's eyes linger on the very well down, almost seemingly real prosthetic before he looks back into her eyes, seeing the tiniest hint of anxiety. He looks back at the piece and his heart flutters; she's so close to being the woman he wants. He holds out his hand, silently asking for it, which makes Stripper Y/N's jaw drop. 

"I want to s-see it," Rick deadpans, still waiting for her to hand it over.

Reluctantly she does, watching him carefully as he turns it over and over in his hands to examine it.

"Who made it?" He asks while looking into it, seeing that some extensive work was put into the leg. 

"I did. I hated the chaffing of the other ones and I wanted something that would be as close to the real thing as possible, so I made it. It does cause some metallic poisoning, but it’s the price I have to pay to be able to work this job, as well as to get rid of the phantom leg feeling," she answers with a shrug.

"How?" He asks while still taking in the leg. 

"Routine debriefing gone sideways. Ended up taking on shrapnel and lost the leg. Got out on an honorable discharge and now I'm here. Funny right, but there are assholes who like it, so I get paid on top of my benefits from the Army and I don't just sit around alone going crazy... well, crazier,” she answers like she doesn’t care even though the corner of her lip twitches. Just like his… like C-137’s Y/N.

Yeah, she's so much like Y/N. He carefully hands over the prosthetic and watches her reattach it, making it look like it's nothing really. "I can give you something better. Flesh, blood, and actual f-feeling in your leg if you want."

Stripper Y/N gives him another skeptical look. "Why?"

"I-I- you remind me of someone," he answers. 

"An ex?" She questions.

"No," he answers.

"The one that got away?" She asks, assessing him a while, just like Y/N used to. 

He doesn't respond. He just looks away and again he sees Y/N on those fucking stairs with C-137 fucking her.  
Stripper Y/N momentarily feels bad before she runs a hand through her hair and continues, "What will I have to do to get this magical leg? Fuck you? Suck your dick? Let you put your dick wherever you want?" She asks with an irritated tone.

He shakes his head, "I just want to talk to you."

"Because I remind you of her?" She asks.

"Sure," Buzz cut answers immediately.

"Fine. Just tell me a few things first and I'll agree to just 'talk'," she retorts. He nods. "Will it hurt? This leg?"

"Yes. And it will slowly kill you," Rick answers nonchalantly.

"How much do I remind you of this 'one that got away?’” She continues.

"You look and act just like her," he says, not hiding anything.

"Do you want to fuck me?” she says while leaning forward and putting her hand on his thigh.

Buzz cut looks at the hand and nods. "Yes, but I won't."

"How old are you?” Y/N says while raising the hand higher up his leg.

"70," he groans.

"Damn you look good for 70. I thought 50, but not 70… And you're okay with just talking to a 32 year old woman that has the face and body like the chick you can't have?" She purrs, while her hand stops just below his crouch. 

"Yes," he hisses, his eyes moving to hers. 

Her hand squeezes his thigh as she nods and licks her lips. "Can I do something before my time for today is up with you?" She hisses, her eye flickering from his blown out eyes to the impressive bulge in his pants. 

He licks his bottom lip and nods. Before he can move she's up on her feet, in front of him and in his lap. He grips the edges of the seat tightly as she looks straight into his eyes from this position. Her hands move to his and she peels them off the seat to set them both on the swell of her hips. His fingers reflexively squeeze as she looks in his eyes, checking that all he claimed to be a second ago is true. He moans as she lets her hands move across the coarse hair on his head. Slowly she leans towards him until her lips are almost touching his own. 

"For some reason that I can't explain, you're the only client I've ever wanted to fuck... I mean I do want to fuck you... maybe I will. In due time," she groans before she presses her mouth against his own. 

The thought of C-137's Y/N getting fucked senseless fades and all of a sudden all he wants to do is kiss and touch this Y/N in his lap. She begins to move her hips in his lap, earning a growl from Rick, his hands gripping her sides harder. Fuck he wants to fuck her. Suddenly the door opens and a bouncer says through the crack that their time is done.

"If you would like more time again tomorrow, she'll be available after her show Mr. Sanchez," the bouncer says politely.  
Y/N pulls away and gives Buzz cut Rick a needy look until it disappears and she begins to stand with an agitated look while shucking off his coat. "I still have to do a fucking show!?" She snaps while nodding her head for Buzz cut to stand up. 

He does and she goes around him, putting his lab coat back on as the bouncer grumbles. "You know the rules Y/N. You cause problems, you do the walk." 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Chris. We'll be right out," she says while pulling Buzz cut Rick's coat into place before she looks up at him. 

What the fuck is wrong with him? He's already fallen in love with one Y/N, but to now want to be around a second so bad already; what the fuck?! He licks his bottom lip and opens his mouth to speak, but can't when Y/N presses another needy, passionate kiss to his lips. His arms move on their own and wrap around her, holding her tight to him as he shoves his tongue into her mouth. Her hands move to his head to grab something, to deepen the kiss as her tongue fights his own, but all she can do is rub them across his rough stubby hair. 

Suddenly she pulls away and gives him a satisfied, sexy smirk. "See you tomorrow sexy?" She asks in a sexy voice while her hands move to his collar. 

"Y-yes," he answers.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow Rick. And forget about the leg; I can just enjoy your company since you seem to be like me," she purrs before getting back on her tip toes to pulling his earlobe in her mouth. 

Rick groans before she lets it go with a pop and backs away just in time for someone to knock. She grunts, storms across the room and opens the door, still only dressed in her G-string, standing as confident as Y/N would when talking someone down, but never had he seen her do it while almost completely nude. 

"I'm fucking coming, for fuck sake. Give a woman a fucking break!" She walks out and shuts the door behind her. 

Rick stands in the room flabbergasted, and somewhat thankful for C-137's Y/N's gift. He rubs his stubby hair and begins to want to let it grow out.


	4. A Y/N of his own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate with Buzz cut and Stripper Y/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for going MIA for a bit. I got caught in writing the Trevor piece and life so editing was slow, but I'm here to give you yet another chapter. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for your continued comments and kudos. They drive me to continue to put my work out for all of you to read!

Today he doesn't go on an adventure or venture back to Y/N’s to catch her with C-137, he just drinks and waits to go back to see Stripper Y/N. He does get a text from Y/N asking if it all went well with the meeting which he laughs at followed by the manager of the club asking if he would like to be there to see Stripper Y/N's stage performance since it is a rarity after her not having to do it for so long with her clients taking up her time until she scared them all away. He agrees, not to be one of the other perverts, but to see why she had been so reluctant to do it. So he makes his way to the club, finds the furthest table in the back and waits; that is until the annoying fucking manager spots him and convinces him to sit at the edge of the stage to get a better look at the woman he is paying to entertain him. As soon as he's in his lavish VIP seat, the patriotic music plays and out comes Stripper Y/N in an old Army helmet, camo pants, and a camo crop top bralette. Again he is reminded of Y/N and how she used to talk how she would dress with pride in the colors that represented her service, but Stripper Y/N looks miserable despite the stage smile she is sporting. 

They are exploiting her service and she hates it. Her eyes move across the crowd, swaying to a patriotic country song turned provocative that had once been about soldiers serving and is now only used to force Y/N to uncomfortably shake her ass. She losses the helmet, her pants, bralette and boots easily, tossing them away for sexually charged patrons, including that young prick from before, leaving her in only an army green G-string. She moves to the pole, and uses it as her prop to entice the crowd like the expert she is, seducing them out of their money despite the lack luster stare in her eyes. 

That is until she spots him sitting in his seat, gripping the arms in anger for seeing her so... empty along with the way the other men and women cheer at her and how her body grinds the pole, making everyone that isn't only him stare. He sees her eyes suddenly light up and her moves before like water flowing effortlessly in a stream, her muscles no longer strained and her eyes staring at no one, but him. She bites her bottom lip as she leaves the pole and lets her hands roam her body as she makes her way to him. No longer upset at her pain, his hands grip the arms of his chair not out of anger now, but out of a burning lust. She moves to him like fire dancing, ready to burn him alive with her heat. She drops to her hands and knees that last few inches from him, causing an uproar of delight around them although all they can see is each other and she crawls to him with that same fire in her eyes. As the song stops and everyone cheers, Rick reaches out to her to pull her off the stage and her towards to their room. 

That's the first time she lets him taste her. At first she protests that she just can't fuck him even though she wants him to because she doesn't want to charge him, she doesn't fuck clients and she doesn't want him to be around just to fuck the gimp, but he explains that he doesn't care what he has to pay, he wants her and only her, and he wants no one else to have her. She brings up the fact that he may want her now only because she looks like his Y/N and she is not the woman that he can't have, and he explains that he knows that and he wants only her anyways. She nods and she lets him strip her down completely, but she is surprised that he doesn't fuck her the way she had expected. Buzz cut Rick just buries his face between her legs and thrusts his tongue into her soaking slit, letting it move inside her. She muffles her cries so her manager won't hear so he doesn't charge Rick for him greedily lapping at her insides like she's the best course he's ever had. Again she tries to reach for hair, but gets nothing, making him want to grow his hair back even more. As his tongue devours the inside of her cunt he pushes his fingers in her mouth to keep her from screaming. Her tongue twists and turns around the two digits as he eats her out like the greedy old man he is. His cock is rock hard, but he will not fuck her until she's ready and her every whimper replaces Y/N's. He pops his fingers out of her mouth and thrusts them into her cunt as his tongue moves to her clit. A few thrusts of his fingers pounding into her and several licks at her bundle of nerves brings her tumbling over and she screams into his mouth as he swallows her cries of ecstasy. 

As soon as she is done, she tries to suck him off, but he refuses. Instead he lets her grind her dripping cunt against his pant covered cock, getting him off that way. She dresses back in her G-string, ready to leave but he makes her stay. He pays for more time in his cum stained pants without shame and comes back to her to talk. He tells her about the other Y/Ns, the other Ricks, the vast dimensions, and timelines and universes and she soaks it in with baited breathe. She asks a question or two and accepts everything he says and he... appreciates that. When they're extra time is up, she gives him her number, so he can just call and talk about whatever he wants so she won't be alone as much as him, or to let her know he's coming so she gets ready for him. He exchanges his with a smile and leaves. 

That night he gets a text from C-137's Y/N asking if he is ok, but he ignores it and texts Stripper.... no, not Stripper Y/N, but Y/N who responds immediately and spends the rest of their night texting him back and forth. He finds her the next day and she drags him to the back with a smile without her manager seeing Rick so he won't get charged, with the help of Chris, who is flirting with the other bouncer, James. Rick sits in the locked room trying not to make much of a sound while he watches her bob her head up and down on his cock with a speed and force that has his eyes rolling in his head. His hand moves to her hair, not pulling but to enjoy the feel of it between his fingertips while she deep throats him making him groan through his teeth. Fuck she has a great mouth. She looks up at him and stops only to smile around the shaft of his dick, making him almost cum in her mouth. She pulls up and swirls her tongue around the head of his cock, sending tremors through his body, before she lets him fall out his mouth and into her waiting hand that pumps him slowly. 

"Will you cum in my mouth Rick? Will you let me swallow everything you give to me?" She moans making him hiss, on the verge of one of the most intense orgasms he's had in his life which is saying something with his vast sexual relationships with men and women of many species. Shit, not even Unity has had him this close to losing his damn mind from a mouth fucking before.

"Yes," he groans through clenched teeth just in time for Y/N to take him completely into her mouth, mouth fucking him until he comes hard. Everything goes white and he's panting for air as he feels her hollow out her cheeks to swallow his load greedily. He watches her in an ecstasy induced haze as she lets his cock pop out of her mouth and she licks him clean, from balls to shaft. 

After a few mind numbing minutes he pulls her up to make her sit beside him as he shoves his tongue into her mouth, making himself taste his essence on her tongue. She moans and holds him close until they separate for air. They both sit, letting the other touch each other with light caresses of finger tips, a gentle nibble on the neck, anything they can until they once again spend their time alone talking. 

"Do you think of her?" Y/N asks while walking her fingers down his neck.

"Not really," he responds as his hand squeezes her naked thigh. 

"Not even when I was sucking your dick," she asks while her finger nails move down his chest, over the blue long sleeve.

"Not even once," he says truthfully, while his fingers move to her covered pussy to rub her through the fabric. 

She pauses, her fingers stopping and making him look at her while she looks into his eyes, unsure of whether she should say what she wants to. "I...I..." she stutters, unable to force the words out. 

"What?" He asks while his fingers pause and he runs his other hand through her hair. 

"I don't know what it is about you, but... I don't feel bad for all of this. I've always turned people down when it comes to fucking me in any way if they were my client, but you... you; I want you to want me as much as I want you. I don't see you as my client. I don't think I ever did. I enjoy being around you Rick and I haven't done that in a long time," she says softly while holding his face in her hands. 

Rick feels his heart pound in his chest before he presses his lips against hers, devouring a surprised moan. He claims her mouth with his own until he pulls away, to look deep into her eyes, wanting to ask her something that he knows will kill her over time, but wanting her to stop acting like her lack of a limb is her crutch.

"Will you take the implant?" He asks just as shaken as she had just been. 

"Will you not want to be around me if I don't?" She asks, tensing up a bit since her missing appendage has been her sore spot for years. 

"N- no.... I just. I want you to stop looking at it like it's a deformity when all I see when I look at you is a- is a- is a fucking warrior that was fucked out of her leg and abandoned by her fucking country. I want you to look at it as a f-fucking upgrade and point strength, not a- not the ugliness that only you see when all I see is you," Rick confesses, knowing that he's losing his love for Y/N and starting to care deeply for this Y/N.

She looks at him like he's brand new and she smiles. "As long as you stay with me to do whatever it is that we're doing and you see me as the woman I used to be, I'll take the implant. Just please don't leave me alone because I've felt so alone for so long until you," she says weakly before pressing her lips to his. 

Rick feels like he can't breathe before he pulls her into him, holding her tight until his time with her runs out for the day and he leaves through a portal per her request, not surprised at all that she just smiles as he steps through the wonder he's created in front of her. He texts C-137s Y/N as soon as he's home "thank you" and receives a "you deserve her," in return.

For a month he continues to go back to the club, buying her time on rare occasions when she and her two bouncer friends can't help, since Chris is now dating James, sneaking him in. He does sometimes go just to pay to keep others from getting her time, but most of the time she makes him sneak in to keep him from paying. Rick is no longer Buzz cut Rick since he's let his hair grow out like the other Ricks so his Y/N, who is no longer Stripper Y/N to him since he has claimed her as his own in his head and heart, has something to hold onto whenever she rides his face or they make out. And yet after a month, he still hasn't fucked her. He refuses to fuck her in the club, still somewhat paranoid that this might be just for the money, and he also doesn't want her to think he's trying to be a client that gets to fuck her and leaves after making her a conquest; the one to finally say he fucked her when no one else has. They've done most, but he's never fucked her pussy.

Even now as is he holds her legs wide open around his head with his tongue moving deep inside her slit like a he's starving and her on the other end sucking his dick while moaning, he still refuses to fuck her since it's not time yet, even though she's begged him a few times already within the last few minutes. He thrusts up into her mouth while he holds her ass so her cunt is pressed up in front of him, open like an offering to him, and yet he will not sink into her heat. He pulls his mouth away to shove three fingers into her dripping snatch making her cry out around his dick, sending vibrations through his cock. 

"C-cum into my mouth baby. Cum for me. C-cum for your Rick," he growls while looking down through the small gap between them with Y/N entirely nude and on all fours, her breast hanging perfectly between them while his cock is all the way down her throat while he lies down on the velvet seat in the VIP room they have used every day for their own sexual adventures. 

Y/N whines around his cock before he pulls his fingers out just to shove his tongue back in her cunt, licking her up. He takes a slick long finger he had just had inside her while his tongue eats her out just to shove it deep into her tight little asshole. She screams around his dick as she comes hard while his dick slides down her throat. He grunts and comes with her, his seed coats the back of her throat and they remain still, their every nerve vibrating at their own intense releases. 

Rick is the first to pull away from her cunt after licking her clean and he pulls her up to sit in his lap. He runs a gentle hand through her hair as she stares at him with a dumb struck, glazed over look, while he wipes away his seed seeping out the corner of her mouth. He makes her look at him as she blinks dumbly at him before he presses a soft kiss to her lips. Before he can pull back she's recovered and slipping her tongue into mouth. He moans, enjoying the mixed taste of them both in his mouth. He knows he loves her, but he refuses to fuck her yet; just not yet. But she has other plans. As she pulls away, still facing away from him in his lap, she grabs his regrowing dick and begins to hover over him, ready to sheath herself over him. Rick panics and shoves her away, making her fall to the floor. She looks up at him in shock as he looks at her both apologetically and surprised. 

"Why the fuck.." she begins to growl. 

"I'm not fucking you here," Rick responds, standing up to help her up. 

She refuses his hand and stands up on her own, backing away. "Why not?! We've done everything here?! I've sucked your dick here, shit I just did! So why don't you want to fuck me?!" She snarls, her voice rising. 

"Because I don't want it to just be you fucking a client in a strip- in a- in a fucking titty bar," he barks while stepping towards her. 

Y/N goes rigid and she looks like she's been struck, immediately making Rick regret what he’s just said. "So you think I've been spending all my time doing all that I have for money!? You think I want to fucking fuck you to get more money like some common whore on the fucking street!?" She snaps.

"T-that's not..." he begins while taking a step towards her, but she steps back, keeping him away from her.

"I've been keeping you in here doing all this stuff for you because you’re different. I told you you're not just a client to me. I fucking…I fucking like you Rick. I like the way you make me feel. I like begin around you. I haven't been doing this for the money; I've been doing this because I want you!" She shouts with tears in her eyes.

"We’ve never left ..." he begins again trying to move to her again, but she moves back again.

"Because you never asked me to meet you anywhere else! You never seem to want to meet me anywhere but here like you’re ashamed you're fucking with a military cunt gone stripper! Or is it because you want to keep me here so you can keep it clear that I'm the stripper and not the Y/N you really love!" She begins to sob. 

Rick's eyes go wide and he tries to move as fast as he can to her, saying "that's not..." but the door opens and the manager along with James and Chris come in.

"Oh, hello Mr. Sanchez. I didn't know..." the manager begins while looking unsettled at the state of both Y/N and Rick.

"You know he's been here every day. You squeezed me of all the extra cash I make here, so don't fucking pretend. I've paid the extra money so go," she barks, back to her boss bitch self. 

Rick looks at her in shock, but she refuses to look at him. "Wh-what?"

"She paid him all the back money so she could spend all her time with you," Chris hisses. 

"Shut up Chris," she barks before glaring at her manager who looks at her apologetically. 

“Y/N, sweet heart... he's back." The manager says meekly.

Rick watches helplessly as Y/N tumbles back, still naked, before she stands up straight. "H-how? He's not..."

"He owns the bar baby girl, and he's asking for you," the manager explains. "He's not here yet. He won’t be back until tomorrow, but he wants you ready and waiting for when he comes."

Rick looks back and forth between the clearly upset manager and Y/N who looks like she's falling apart at the seams. "What-what are you- what the fuck are you talking about?" He asks, turning his question to Y/N who looks at him in disbelief.

"He's..." Chris begins, but stops as Y/N hisses at him. 

"No one Rick. Just the owner. He's making his usual rounds.... I'll... I'll tell you more after. I... I just need to get shit ready. I'll text you later," she says coldly before she walks past him without looking at him and walking to the manager who helps escort her out, still entirely nude. The others leave with them, leaving Rick alone in the room with all his thoughts.   
\---   
Rick stands outside the club for hours waiting for Y/N, wanting to know what had happened as well as to tell her that he's not ashamed of her, or that he still cares for other Y/N, but her and only her now. He gets a text from C-137's Y/N asking if he's ok just as his Y/N steps out completely clothed in an outfit similar to what other Y/N used to wear. She stops in the doorway, not noticing him watching her as she takes in a deep breath before she sighs and she spots him. They look at each other before she groans heavily and walks over to him. She stops in front of him and looks deep into his eyes. 

Rick opens his mouth to speak, but she does first, "Come home with me."  
\---  
It's funny how everything seems to fit. She has him drive her home until he finds himself in front of her house, across the street from his own. He gets out and follows her in; into the same house he had portaled into that night a month or so ago to find C-137 fucking other Y/N, but this time there is no secret hatch, and it's mostly barren, meaning she spends hardly anytime here. She shucks off her coat that she tosses onto the couch and goes to the kitchen. He follows her silently and she offers him a drink which he takes thankfully. She makes him sit and she makes him a meal. As he watches her and he sees the spark from before is gone. Either from her doubting his feelings or this unknown owner wanting her time; she's just going through the motions. 

Getting tired of it, Rick gets up from his seat at the table and moves behind her, shutting off her stove, leaving the food half cooked behind before her bends over and lifts her into his arms. She directs him upstairs and to her bedroom where they both strip each other down until they are bare in front of one another. Rick tries to go down on her, but she refuses, instead she throws her arms around his shoulders to give him a heated, needy kiss, making him lift her by the back of her thighs to drop her down onto the bed with him on top of her. She grinds her naked heat against his long dick, making him moan into the kiss, as his shaft gets coated with her juices. He pulls away to look down at her, wanting nothing more than to be inside this woman, but hesitating. He doesn’t want her to think he’s fucking her because she is like Y/N. She sees his struggle and she runs her hands through his hair while giving him a loving smile.

“Rick, I care about you and I don’t care if you still see her while you’re with me… I just want you already. I’ve been waiting for you so if you want to use my body, than I’m willing and waiting,” she says sweetly while stroking the side of his face.

“I-I don’t see her when I’m with you any more Y/N. I stopped seeing her almost right after I met you. I’ve wanted to fuck you for- I’ve- I’ve wanted to fuck you for a month now because I want you and not her even with you being a Y/N. I want you and only you, Y/N,” Rick declares, losing his will to hold on to let her know she’s not just a Y/N, but his Y/N. 

Y/N lets out a strangled sob as a tear falls down her cheek. “And you’re my Rick, so please, for the love of all things that exist in all the dimensions and timelines and universes, fuck me; fuck me and finally make me your Y/N completely!” she pleads loudly, on the verge of tears due to how much she wants this man. 

That’s all it takes for Rick to smash his lips against hers to swallow her cry as he thrusts in her completely. His control now gone, he doesn’t wait as he pulls out the head of his cock and slams back in hard and fast. Y/N wraps her arms and legs around Rick as he fucks her into her mattress, making her throw her head back to scream his name over and over like she’s praying to a god. Rick bites and sucks at her neck, chest, and anywhere he can, bringing out dark angry bruises across her skin. His hands move to her ass, lifting it slight so he can sink into her deeper as he fucks her while his eyes watch her every reaction. Her eyes are wide, her mouth is open, letting curses in Spanish and English erupt from her lips, her pupils are blown and her body is trembling at the pleasure surging through her as he fucks her senseless. 

Rick bends his head down as his hips rock violently against hers, the loud slapping of his skin against hers echoing around them as he pulls her bottom lip between his teeth making her cry out in pain and pleasure, bruising her there too. If she has to meet some fucker that wants to see her, his woman, he’s going to know for damn sure who she belongs to and who can fuck her just like this. Y/N clawing down his back makes him release his hold on her lip as he hisses in pain and pleasure.

“Fuck Rick… fuck… your dick feels so good… more… fuck me more… don’t fucking stop baby, please don’t stop,” She cries out, her mind now focused on only Rick and his cock fucking her into oblivion. 

Rick growls and lifts her up in own swift motion before he quickly leaves the bed and moves across the room to slam her against the wall. His hands move to her thighs to hold her in place while hers move to his shoulders to brace herself as he pulls out to the tip and slams back in, faster and harder than before. Y/N screams and digs her nails into his shoulder, drawing blood. 

“Harder baby… Faster… Break me in half… oh fuck Rick, let everyone know I’m yours and only yours,” she screams in pleasure as her walls begin to quiver around his cock. 

Rick groans as he pulls her further from the wall, bends his knees and fucks her as fast and hard as he can with his orgasm threatening to bring him to his knees. 

“Yes Rick… Yes… I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” Y/N gasps as she begins to shake uncontrollably, her pussy beginning to squeeze Rick tightly.

“F-fuck- fucking cum for me baby. Cum for your Rick,” he growls, his climax cresting. 

Y/N suddenly pulls him in tight enough to grab a hold of his face to look deep into his eyes, never causing his hips to falter in their bruising rhythm. “Cum with me. Cum deep inside me Rick… Cum with me.”

“OH FUCK! Y/N!” Rick roars as he thrusts into her hard one last time, coming deep inside her as she comes along with him, screaming his name for everyone to hear. 

Rick falls to his knees, bringing Y/N with him, still buried deep inside her. They pant together as their orgasms slowly dissipate to aftershocks of pleasure. They look at each other as they come down, knowing that this wasn’t just her fucking a client or him fucking her thinking of the other Y/N; this was them staking a claim over each other. Coming out of her high, Y/N runs her hands through Rick’s damp hair, while he holds her steadily in his lap. Slowly she leans over him and pushes him back until he’s lying flat on his back, keeping him still inside her. She bends over and begins to suck and bite all over his toned chest, leaving her own marks on him, matching the dozens splayed across her chest and neck, making him groan. She stops and leans over him, pressing her sweat layered breasts against his chest while looking deep into his eyes as his hands move to her hips. 

“I want to be with you Rick. I don’t want this to be just a onetime fuck. I… I really like you and I want to continue to be whatever you want us to be,” she says, her voice trembling. 

Rick squeezes her hips and says, “I don’t want to be alone again. W-will you stay with me and be mine and no one- no one else’s? Will you let me and only me fuck you for as long as you live?”

Y/N smiles the most genuine smile he’s seen from her since he met her a month ago. “But you can’t fuck around on me either Rick. I don’t share.”

He laughs and lifts her hips, now hard again only to drop her back onto his cock making her moan. She kisses him gently as he lifts her again and drops her back down as he thrusts up into her warm, wet cunt. She moans again, pushing herself onto her hands to look down at him, as he slowly fucks up into her. She turns he neck to the side on purpose, where her pulse point pounds with blood like an offering. To a stripper, her body to is supposed to be like a blank canvas so that clients can imagine that she can be theirs, but with his markings and this last offering to him for him to mark her in a spot that not even a costume can conceal, she is handing herself over to him no matter the cost. Rick’s heart pounds in his chest and cranes his neck and bites into her neck, sucking hard, knowing it will leave a mean dark purple bruise in its wake as he once again begins to pound into her without mercy as she screams his name.

They fuck until the late hours when Rick shifts gears and makes love to her until the early morning when she falls asleep to get some rest before work. Rick remains awake, holding her as she peaceful sleeps with her body wrapped around him, holding her protectively to him. He knows she might get fired, but he doesn’t care because if she does he’ll take care of her because he loves her. These bruises and bites he’s left across her entire body that match his own is just a sign that they belong to each other, and no dick head will keep her from him. No one can hurt her as long as she is his and he is hers; or so he thinks.


	5. I will keep you safe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar abusive asshole from this dimension puts you in danger and Rick makes it clear that you are his and only his, finally completely moving on from C-137's you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for disappearing again! I beg your forgiveness. I've been really busy with adulting and writing trevor/reader's story so editing has been slow, but here is the next the chapter. Also, trigger warning: there is mentions of rape,violence, and gore in this chapter. Only one more after this! I hope you enjoy this and please forgive me being M.I.A. Love you my readers and thank you for the support.

Rick wakes up in the late evening alone in Y/N’s bed with a note she had left him saying “I’ll see you soon, my Rick.” Rick can’t help the smile on his face as he gets up to go about his day. He gets dressed, not bothering to shower, enjoying her smell all over him as well as not wanting to dull the ache of the hickeys and love bites spread across his body and heads home to work on an invention that he can use when he takes Y/N out on her first adventure with him. He gets done an hour later, having created a band similar to other Y/N’s before he decides to portal to the club. He nonchalantly walks in, and searches for his Y/N, prepared to ask her to just stop being a stripper since it makes her miserable and tell her that she can move in with him so they can be together always so neither of them can be alone, but he can’t see her. Maybe that prick is meeting with her somewhere right now, which begins to piss Rick off, until he spots Chris, who spots him right back. Chris rushes towards Rick and pulls him aside, upset beyond belief. 

“What did you fucking do!?” Chris growls through his teeth as low as he can.

“H-hey. You better calm- you better cut your fucking attitude…” Rick snarls, taking a deadly step towards Chris until James suddenly comes out of nowhere and steps between the two angry men.

“It’s not his fault Rick. He’s upset about what happened to Y/N,” James explains level headily.

Rick’s heart stops for a second before he forces himself to speak. “W-what do you mean what happened to…” he begins before Chris interrupts, his anger getting the best of him. 

“She fucking came in here covered in fucking hickeys and bite marks, saying she quits when the owner, Tristan Knight, was here this morning expecting her to look pristine so he could fuck her like he always does on his visits since he’s her ex…” Chris spits, but gets slapped by James.

“You know that he doesn’t just fuck her Chris! He fucking rapes her and we all have to listen to her begging for him to stop while we do nothing because that man is a fucking monster!” James shouts, drawing attention from some of the patrons.

Rick’s blood begins to boil as Chris continues, now depressed more than angry. “Yeah, he fucking rapes her and we do nothing because he… he can do things to us, so we let her take the hit because she willing takes the fall so we don’t get hurt. But today… today,” Chris pauses as he begins to cry, making Rick shake with uncontrollable anger. “Today he saw what you did and listened to her say she was done with this job, with him and he lost it. He dragged her to the back by her hair and he hit her. We stood outside like fucking cowards while he hit her over and over again until he came out with his bloody knuckles and bloody fancy fucking shoes telling us to get her out of here. I… James and I couldn’t so the manager, he… he fucking carried her to his car and drove her off to her place 15 minutes before you got here.”

Rick clenches his hands into fists at his sides and he snarls through his teeth, “Where is that sack of shit!?”

James answers, “He took off right after he was done with her. Only she knows where he is most of the time to stay as far away from him as possible until she can’t, which won’t happen again unless he goes after her at her home since he fired her today while he beat the living shit out of her.”

Rick roars before he pulls out his portal gun and opens a portal, freaking everyone out before he disappears through it. He lands on her front yard just as a nice black car speeds away. Rick stalks over towards the front door and kicks it in. He storms into the living room and comes to an abrupt halt as he finds her there. Y/N is sitting on her floor, resting the side of her body against her couch, her breathing ragged, unable to move or wanting to. She turns her head as much as she can to try to see who’s in her house and Rick sees red. The hickeys and bites he had left on her are now covered with deep black and blue marks; the bite on her shoulder is buried beneath two large hand prints from where she had been strangled. The marks on her chest are replaced with black and blue bumps and indents, along with the occasional gash from where he had kicked her. Her ribs are purple and blue along with the rest of her tanned skin that is still exposed since the fuckers hadn’t had the fucking decency to cover her up. Her hands are mangled and twisted from where he had smashed his feet over them and her face. Her beautiful fucking face is swollen and discolored; both eyes are swollen shut, one more than the other, her nose is crooked and her lip is split open. 

A fiery rage rakes through Rick as he looks at the woman he loves staring up at him without seeing him, looking both physically and mentally broken. She opens her bloody mouth and speaks in a hoarse voice, “Rick? Is… is that you?”

Rick can’t move faster as her moves across the room and is at her side, touching her head, the only place he can without causing her pain. “Yeah. It’s me babe. It’s me.”

“R-rick, I-I don’t want you to see me like this… please just…” she croaks, choking on her words and blood. 

Rick shakes his head and growls as her forces himself to pick her up, making her cry out in pain. He knows she’s bleeding internally and he needs to fix it. “I-I’ll fix this. I-I can fix you. Just hold on baby. I’ll fix you,” he pleads before he turns with her protectively in his arms, ignoring her painful cries while he sprints across the street and carries her into his lab.  
\---

Y/N sits up right on a metal table in Rick’s underground lab, no longer marked by the beating Tristan had given her. Her bones are healed, her bruises are gone, her lip is together, her internal bleeding has stopped, but still, she feels weak and is refusing to look at Rick as he stands in front of her patiently waiting for her to say something. He had fixed her, made the pain all go away; all but the mental pain. She had loved his love marks and had worn them like badges of honor as she walked into the strip club and said she quit right in the face of the man that she had once called her husband, but instead of letting her go, he had grabbed her by her hair, dragged her to hers and Rick’s room, tore off her clothes and beat her almost to death before he fired her and told her he would find her again. He had taken a room she had shared with Rick along with those marks she loved so much and destroyed them. Now she’s too ashamed to look at Rick because she had let that man ruin what was hers and Rick’s without even being able to do anything to stop him. She isn’t a strong Y/N like his old Y/N; she’s just the Y/N that just let a man beat her black and blue like it was nothing. 

“Y/N,” Rick begins sadly. “P-Please talk to me. Please tell me what I can do to help you baby.”

Y/N’s head snaps up as she glares at Rick, “What you can do?! This isn’t something you should have to do. That man, my fucking ex beat the living shit out of me and I did nothing! I’m not your Y/N that fought her way through dimensions and universes and aliens to get to her Rick; I’m the weak cunt that let a men beat her into nothing because I am nothing! You deserve better than a Y/N that lets a man nearly kill her because she’s so fucking weak!” she screams as tears stream down her cheeks. 

Rick moves so fast it shocks her as he pulls her into his arms, and holds her against her. “You are my fucking Y/N and you are the bravest, most selfless, most fucking stupid Y/N I’ve met. You took beatings and abuse for others to keep them safe. That fucker is a coward and I’m going to fucking kill him for making you even believe you’re weak because you’re stronger than even me,” Rick growls while holding her.

Y/N begins to sob as she balls her hands into his shirt, her heart breaking because she knows she loves Rick more than she’s ever loved anyone, but she can’t stay, not with that monster knowing where she lives. “R-rick. I have to leave,” she cries in pain.

Rick shoves her away, his eyes filling with panic as he grabs a hold of her face, seeing the heartbreaking sadness in her eyes. “No, no fucking way…” he begins, but she shakes her head despite the grip he has on her face.

“He knows where I live Rick. He’ll come here whenever he wants now that I don’t work at the club. Fuck, he bought that club solely because I worked there so he could use my friends there against me so he could do what he wanted to me. I won’t let him come after you too, because I… I care too much about you to see him hurt you too,” she cries, grabbing his wrists to try to pull away from him as if she is trying to rip off a bandage and separating herself from him even though her heart is screaming at her not to let him go now that’s she has him. 

Rick won’t let get go of her face, not hurting her but keeping the tight grip on her face to keep her from ripping herself away from him. He won’t let another Y/N, especially this Y/N leave him now that he’s found a Y/N that cares for him back. “No. I-I won’t let you leave. You can’t- you don’t have to fucking leave…” he pleads, trying to make her see reason.

“I can’t stay Rick! I won’t let him hurt you!” she shouts in his face, as she rips his hands off of her face and shoves him away. “I have to leave to keep you safe!”

Rick growls and shoves her back against the metal table, pinning her arms beside her head to keep her from moving as he snarls, not to scare her, but to make her understand. “He can’t- I can fucking kill him without lifting a fucking finger! I’m the most dangerous fucking Rick in this fucking dimension! I can b-break him without blinking a fucking eye! He can’t fucking hurt me because I’m Rick Fucking Sanchez, so you aren’t fucking leaving because I am going to kill him nice and fucking slow for laying his fucking hands on my woman because I fucking love you, you stubborn fucking bitch!”

Y/N’s eyes go wide as she looks up at Rick, not afraid like she had been when Tristan had kicked her in her ribs, or slammed her head against the floor, but out of realization that not only can she finally see that Rick is as powerful as he claims to be, but he loves her as much as she loves him. “R-rick… I love you too.”

Rick growls before he slams his mouth over hers, making her gasp. His tongue devours her mouth, swallowing her every moan as they both fight for control of the kiss. He releases his hold on her wrists letting both her hands and his own rip away at his belt. He pulls off his blue shirt as she works his briefs and pants down his hips until they fall around his ankles. She tries to shrug off his lab coat since he had given it to her to cover her so she wouldn’t be completely naked while he healed her, but he pulls it back into place.

“I-I want to fuck you while you wear my coat,” he growls, before he pushes her gently back onto the metal table to lay her on her back. 

Y/N opens her legs wide as Rick pulls her to the edge, her ass hanging over the side before he slowly pushes into her heat. They both moan as he sinks into her completely and waits, letting her walls accommodate him while he bends over her and slowly sucks his marks back onto her skin, replacing the ones that had been ruined by that cock sucker of an ex of hers, drawing out tiny gasps and whimpers from her as he pulls dark bruises to her skin while remaining still inside her. He sucks and bites her over and over, leaving them across her chest, and breasts, while taking breaks to pull the nipples into his mouth to leave them with angry bruises as well. 

“Rick… Rick please,” she begs, being driven mad by his insists to replace all the little bruises and bites from before all over her body while still inside her, not moving, making the warmth build in her belly from her rising orgasm. 

He grins against her neck, letting his tongue slide against her pulse point before he bites down hard and sucks the mark he had been proud of back on her skin, making her scream and squeeze around his cock.

Y/N’s eyes go as wide as possible as she comes undone from Rick’s little sucking and biting alone. Never has a man or woman set her off like this with only this sort of stimulation alone. As she begins to come down, Rick finally pulls out to the tip of his cock and thrusts back in, making her cry out and see stars. He starts to thrust in and out of her at a brutal pace as he pulls both her legs straight against his chest, allowing him to thrust deeper inside of her, hitting her g-spot every time. She thrashes around on the table as he pounds into her greedy little cunt, trying to show her how much he loves her and needs her with his cock. He wraps an arm around her legs to keep them against his chest while the other puts pressure on lower belly and his thumb strokes her clit. 

“Fuck… Rick… I’m so close baby… So fucking close!” Y/N cries while her back arches off the table and her hands grip the edge tight enough to turn her knuckles white. 

“I-I fucking love you Y/N. I’ll always keep you safe… Stay- fucking stay with me baby. I want you and only you. No one will ever hurt you again as long as I’m with you Y/N. F-fuck I love you,” Rick groans while slamming his cock in and out of her over and over, punctuating his every sentence with a hard, deep thrust that has his balls and thighs clap loudly against her ass. “Now cum for me baby. Cum for your Rick!”

Y/N’s body seizes up at the intensity of her orgasm as she comes hard on Rick’s dick. She cries in mind numbing pleasure, squirting as her walls grip Rick hard as he continues to fuck into her until his hips spasm, coming hard inside her as he collapses onto of her. They gasps for much needed air while they look into each other’s eyes with his forehead against hers while their hands caresses each other’s skin, their fingers moving through the slick layer of sweat coating their bodies. Slowly, Rick pulls out of Y/N’s warm, welcoming snatch to pull her up, admiring how she looks thoroughly fucked and her hair sticking to her face. He cups her face between his hands and kisses her lazily, until she gently pushes him away, the worried look still dancing around the edges of her eyes. 

“I don’t want you to kill him,” she finally says. Rick gives her a look that tells her he thinks she’s crazy, but she shakes her head before he can speak. “I don’t want you to kill him because I want to… I need to after everything he’s done to me and those I care about. You can beat him to an inch of his life, but I want to be the one to kill him.”

Rick looks at her and he knows, he loves her even more. She is more like him than Y/N was because almost every dimension has a Y/N that is perfect for that Rick. He nods and kisses her again. “Now where the fuck is this fuck stick so we can put him down?” Rick asks with a wicked, twisted smile.   
\---

Rick kicks in the door to a lavish large home on the outskirts of town, and storms in like a man on a mission, with Y/N close on his heels. They move through the house and into a large kitchen/dining room/living room where Tristan is standing at the counter of his kitchen chopping up his food, looking like he’s just been caught with his pants down, his knuckles now bruising from what he did to Y/N earlier. His eyes move over Rick in shock who is staring at the younger man like he’s about to rip him apart while enjoying it until they move to Y/N who is standing taller than he’s ever seen her, with a fire in her eyes instead of the usual fear that made her look so weak and small. His eyes remain on Y/N as they narrow at her and a crooked, sadistic smile forms on his lips.

“Well you look better after I worked you over. Should have just finished the job huh, but I’ve always been weak when it comes to that tight little pussy of yours,” he says in a taunting, superior tone before his eyes move back to Rick who is on the verge of stabbing the man in the neck with the butchers knife he’s holding, but doesn’t, knowing he can’t kill him; he can just bring him really, really fucking close to death. “And who’s the old fucker? Your new man that caused me to punish you like the little whore you are for letting some old prick mark and stick his dick in what will always belong to me. You’re still my wife Y/N no matter how many times you send those fucking divorce papers. I will never let you go and now I get to kill your little boyfriend just to teach you that lesson,” Tristan laughs while waving the sharp butchers knife in his hand around. 

Rick’s control ebbs away as he bares his teeth at Tristan in a snarl. Y/N grabs his wrist and he looks at her, ready to scream at her for stopping him, but she nods her head to the wall with all that Tristan has displayed as a his trophies, including a picture of her, tied up and gagged while looking frightened as the center piece. Rick’s blood pressure spikes and he looks back her, angry that she would show him that. 

Y/N deadpans, “The bat will do. He loves that thing more than anything since his ‘daddy’ gave it to him when he was a kid after it was signed by some big shot baseball player. It will be fitting to fucking break him with the one thing he loves more than breaking me.” 

Rick gives her a crooked grin before pulling her to him to give her a long sloppy kiss, making Tristan shout out angrily. Rick pulls away to give her a sexy, cocky grin before he quickly walks over to the case and slams his fist through the class, ignoring the shards of glass embedding themselves in his knuckles, breaking it open. Tristan shouts again and rounds the counter with his knife, but Rick ignores him as he pulls out the bat and swings it into the trophy collection, including that fucking picture, shattering it to pieces. No one keeps something so fucked up of his girl.

Rick turns around just in time to see Tristan swinging the sharp blade towards his face, but is stopped suddenly while blood splashes across his face. Rick blinks stupidly while the warm coppery liquid drips down his face. He looks down and his heart is gripped in terror as he sees the butcher knife embedded deep into Y/N’s right arm just below the shoulder from her rushing between them and using her arm as a shield to protect Rick. Even with the arm just barely hanging in place, Y/N is staring at Tristan with a look that would bring him to ash if she could. Rage over takes Rick and he turns his deadly gaze to the shocked Tristan who tries to scramble back. Rick roars as he stalks after the man looking like death itself and swings the metallic bat into Tristan’s knee cap, shattering it and making the younger man scream like the cowardice bitch he really is. Tristan collapses to the floor and Rick swings down again, blowing out the other knee cape, his wrath now an uncontrollable fire ragging inside him. 

Tristan cries out in pain again, egging Rick on and he swings the bat down over and over, crushing the man’s arms, ribs, legs and chest while Y/N stumbles up behind him, gripping the stump, ignoring the rest of her arm that hangs limp at her side. 

“R-rick,” she calls to him weakly as he raises the bat again, stopping to look back at her, his body and face splattered with blood and the bat still suspended mid-air. He drops the bat beside the gurgling, barely living and unrecognizable mass that is Tristan to rush over to her.

He grabs her by her shoulder, seeing how pale she is, knowing she’s bleeding to death. He looks at her, desperately trying to figure out how to save her. She smiles at him weakly while setting her working hand up on his face. 

“Just give me the implant Rick. I already have one, I might as well have another,” she whispers weakly, her vision fading in and out.

Rick lets out a strangled sob, “Y-you know how much it hurts babe. I hated watching you take the first one, and now- now….” He chokes, unable to finish his sentences.

“Now I’ll be just like her,” Y/N says with a smile as her legs give out and Rick is forced to catch her.

“You are you. You are my Y/N, not her and I love you. I… You know it will kill you slowly,” Rick asks as he slowly pulls out the spare implant he always carries around.

“The other one is already killing me baby. Now I’ll be more like you and we can slowly die together. Pl-plus, I rea-really want to be the one to kill him,” she chuckles before sucking in a strangled breath.

That’s all it takes for Rick to push the butchers knife the rest of the way through her arm, slicing off the rest of it just hanging uselessly at her side and shoves the implant into the skin. He pulls her tight to him as she cries out in pain just as she had the day he gave her the implant for her leg. Her body convulses as the implant does its work, embedding and expanding until her arm is now a bionic one. He had to do it. He couldn’t lose her. He loves her too much to let her die in some dick heads house. He pulls away to look into her face as her pain subsides and she gives him an exhausted smile. She lets the cold bionic hand move to his face, not fazing him at all because she’s alive and that’s all that matters. 

Her smile widens as she speaks, “Will you help me up now so I can finally bash that fuckers head in?” 

Rick laughs before he nods and helps her up onto her feet. He waits beside her until she’s completely stable on her feet before she stalks over to Tristan’s barely breathing body, Rick following right behind her. She bends over to pick up the bat with her bionic arm and looks down at the beaten in remains of the man that had tortured her for years. Rick watches her as her eyes fill with nothing but uncontrollably hatred as she raises the bat up high. “You should have taken the divorce you fuck!” She snarls before she brings the bat down hard into Tristan’s skull, cracking it open. 

Feeling free, Y/N drops the bat next to the dead body of her now ex-husband and begins to laugh. Rick watches her as his heart swells. Fuck this woman is the one for him. Her gleeful laughter turns to a fit of giggles as she looks around the house. 

“W-what do you want to do with it? Burn it down? Blow it up?” He asks while moving up beside her and wrapping his arms around her. Both of them covered in blood and not caring. 

“Fuck, its mine since I am still married to him and I’m still in his will, so I might as well sell it to get my money’s worth. I just have to get rid of the body, clean the blood out of the fucking tacky marble floor and fix the damages and I’ll get everything that fucker owed me,” she laughs while melting into Rick’s arms. 

“I’ll take care of the blood, body and damages,” Rick says nonchalantly. 

Y/N turns in his arms to give him a questioning look while she buries her bloody flesh hand and her bionic one in his hair. “You can do that?” 

Rick snorts and rolls his eyes as he pulls out his portal gun and opens up a portal underneath the pulpy dead body of Tristan, letting it fall through before the portal closes. Y/N looks over her shoulder and back at Rick in amazement, as her hands begin to grip his hair. “Where’d he go?” She purrs, turned on despite them both being covered in blood and gunk or the fact that there is puddle of blood on the floor a few feet from them. 

Rick sees the lust in her eyes and his blood quickly pumps its way into his dick. “The blender dimension. Nothing left now, but that mess over there which l’ll get cleaned up as soon as we leave,” Rick groans, while pulling her closer to him, letting her feel how hard he is. “T-then maybe you can sell you’re other place and-and you can move in with me. Y-you can live with me and we can be together always. Always together, you and me, no one getting in our way. J-just you and me and adventures and a fuck ton of sex,” Rick rambles as his hands roam down her sides.

Y/N looks at Rick in shock, “You want me to live with you?”

“Yeah, why would I- why do you think I’m fucking asking Y/N? I want you to live with me in my empty fucking house so it can be just you and me. Unless you fucking want to be stubborn and live in two different houses across the fucking street from each other, going between both houses to fuck or do whatever we want with each other Y/N! I want you to be my woman always! Just me and you and if that means- and if you want to keep your fucking house than keep your house because we’ll probably piss each other the fuck off so it would make fucking sense to have your own house Y/N,” Rick continues to grumble on, holding her tight, not to hurt her, but make her see how much he wants her.

“Rick, that’s not what I…” Y/N tries to interject, but Rick keeps going.

“I want it to be us Y/N. You and me. All the time. Us against the world Y/N. Unless you want a fucking kid and fuck I’ll give you one. I’ll give you a little fucking Rick and it will be the three of us Y/N. Doing what we want, when we want, here or in another dimension or planet or whatever the fuck you want Y/N. I want you and just you. Just my Y/N, not any other Y/N and maybe our fucking kid if you want and we can…” Rick rambles on and on until Y/N squishes his face between her hands to get him to stop. 

She laughs and shakes her head, “Rick, will you fucking marry me you crazy asshole?”

This time it’s Rick’s turn to be flabbergasted as he looks at her likes she grown a second head. “W-wh-?” he tries to speak, unable to say anything making Y/N laugh again.

“I mean, if you want me to move in and your willing to have a little Rick with me, will you just go all the way and be my crazy, old, genius husband too? The position did just open up and I would like ii if you were the one to…” Y/N says playfully before Rick rips her hands from his face to crush his lips against his own. 

He rips her shirt apart, tossing the blood splattered material away before he tears through her bra. Y/N follows suit, shoving his lab coat off since she likes it, and rips his blue undershirt. They both tear away each other’s pants and underwear, before Rick, lifts Y/N up onto the marble counter and thrusts into her already dripping cunt. She screams and wraps her arms around his neck as Rick thrusts in and out of her snatch already at a demanding pace. She pulls him into a heated kiss of teeth and tongues as he pounds his cock into her with brute force, snarling into the kiss. Unable to really fuck her like he wants to, Rick quickly pulls her off of the counter, and begins to turn around, but Y/N thrusts her hips down onto his cock as he lifts her off of him to bounce her back down around him, not wanting to stop the friction, making him fall to his back. Using this new position of dominance, Y/N gets up onto her knees and begins to bounce herself up and down on his cock making Rick growl loudly as his hands find her hips to help her fuck him. He thrusts up into her, chasing his raising orgasm as his eyes devour her as she cranes her neck backwards and arches her back; the way her breasts bounce; how his hands have left a bloody trail across her tan skin and the way she scratches the nails of her flesh hand across his abs. His eyes notice the way her bionic hand braces itself of the hard floor, keeping it away from him as she thrusts herself up and down on his cock and he doesn’t like it. He sits up with his knees bent into her back, both feet planted wide while he grabs her bionic arm to wrap it around his neck, forcing her to press her sweaty breasts against his chest and his other hand moves to her ass to continue to aid her in thrusting her tight pussy up to the tip of his cock and all the way back down his shaft to the hilt. 

“I fucking love you,” he grunts through his teeth while he feels his orgasm reaching its peak. “All of you.”

“I… I … I love you too Rick,” Y/N whimpers as her pussy walls begins to tremble around him, about to cum.

“C-cum with me Y/N. Cum with your Rick,” Rick growls, before he bites into the other side of her neck where it meets her shoulder, making her scream his name as her cunt squeezes him inside her like a vice. He groans her name into her skin as he brings yet another angry bruise to the other side of her neck to match the other as he comes undone. 

As he pulls his mouth from her neck, enjoying the look of her covered with the loving bruises he gave her while fucking her along with the trails of blood from their combined brutality on a man that deserved far worse, he knows he wants to worship her the rest of their lives. This woman that his friend that he had once been in love with had sent him to, that had been as lonely and damaged as him, is actually the one for him. He loves her and will stop at nothing to keep her safe.

She still sits in his lap, giving him a content, satisfied grin while he’s still buried inside her before she asks, “what?” playfully.

“I- I- I just want you to know I’m not taking your fucking last name so you better get used to being called Mrs. Sanchez,” he teases, before she wraps her arms around him happily and kissing him before they go at it again on the bloody floor of her dead ex-husbands house, not giving a fuck because all they care about is each other.


	6. An Awkward Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick tries to call C-137's Y/N to thank her, getting both of them into an awkward situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is another part of the series come to an end. Yes, it is super short, but I wanted it to end on a funny, yet smutty note, especially with what I'm planning to do with the sequel. I am still working on my Trevor piece, but after that I'll start the sequel to Someone like Me. Thank for reading yet another piece of my work. I'll be back soon with more Rick and Y/N craziness. Love you my amazing readers.

It only took a month for Y/N to sell off both her houses and move in with Rick and with her know living with him, he is happy he is no longer alone. Yes she pisses him off at times, but she is great when caught in a fight, handy on adventures, fucking amazing in bed, and he loves her so he keeps her around. Today while they sit on the couch, lazying about, watching TV with her head in his lap while they enjoy a show, Rick can’t help but want to call Other Y/N to finally really thank her for all of this. He pulls out his phone and begins to type in her number, drawing Y/N’s attention up to him. 

“Who are you calling?” she asks curiously.

He rolls his eyes, still typing away. “C-137’s Y/N,” he says like it’s no big deal.

Y/N sits up faster than Rick can imagine and he looks at her like she’s lost her fucking mind. She gives him a dark look. “Really?! The Y/N that you were in love with before you met me?!”

“Y-yeah. What the fuck is the big deal!? She also- she was the one who sent me to you,” Rick grunts while, he goes back to his phone. 

Y/N shakes her head and quickly gets down to her knees in front of him while spreading his legs so she can situate herself between them as he begins the call. Rick pauses in putting his phone to his ear as he watches her in utter shock as she begins to work at his pants. “By all means, continue calling. I’m just going to suck your dick so you remember which Y/N you belong to,” she says with a shrug while roughly tugging his pants down his hips. As the other end clicks to someone answering, Y/N shoves Rick’s entire cock in her mouth making him hiss, “fuck.”

“H-hello?” C-137’s Y/N answers weakly, struggling to get the word out. “R-rick… is that… is that you?”

“Y-yeah… I-I just- fuck- I just want to say…” Rick tries to grunt out through his teeth as he watches Y/N bobbing her head up and down his cock while staring him straight in the eyes.

“R-rick… are you… are you okay?” Other Y/N whines on the other end. 

Rick remains silent, watching his Y/N pull her mouth up to the head of his dick to swirl her tongue around it before taking him all the way back in her mouth like she greedily sucking a large Popsicle. Fuck she’s amazing. His mind begins to go numb, but he notices that Other Y/N has stopped talking completely as well. He listens while he watches his Y/N assert herself as his only Y/N, while picking up the faint sound of muffled yet rough clapping. Other Y/N is being fucked by C-137 while he is being sucked off by his own Y/N. He hears her whimper while quietly pleading for her Rick to wait, but gets a “I told you not to- I didn’t want you to answer his call so he can hear you taking my dick.”

Rick laughs before tangling his hand in his Y/N’s hair as he begins to thrusting up into her welcoming mouth, earning a moan from the woman in front of him with his cock in her mouth.

“Rick… I… I have to…” Other Y/N tries desperately to speak, but Rick takes mercy on her.

“I get it, he’s fucking you. She- she's got my dick in her mouth. I j-just wanted to say thanks,” he groans while his cock hits the back of his Y/N’s throat.

“Y-you’re welcome…” Y/N moans. “Bye Rick…”

Y/N hangs up the phone and cries out as Rick, C-137, pounds her face first into the mattress from behind after he told her not to answer the phone when he had, had his tongue deep inside her cunt. He pulls her up by her neck, making her back bow as he fucks her harder and faster, “I’m your Rick baby. Me, n-not him, so now I get to fuck you until I get tired,” Rick snarls into her ear.

Y/N screams with a nod. “Yes Rick… You’re my Rick… No one else… Please, don’t stop fucking papi. I love you so fucking much!”

Rick chuckles as he fucks her even harder, “Love you too Y/N.”

The end


End file.
